Fixing It
by RubyFireClaws
Summary: Kenzi pays Lauren a visit. Set after 5x12.


**A/N: So I needed something to give me hope after 5x12 so I wrote this. I hope you guys like it. But because of 5x12 I'll be late with the next update for REB, sorry. Also for those wondering about Dark Heart, I took it down to rework it cause I wasn't happy with it. But I will be putting it back up, though it'll be different from what you originally read.**

 **Fixing It**

Lauren was sitting on her couch crying her eyes out. It had been three days since she broke up with Bo again. She felt it was the right thing to do, how could she make Bo go through watching her age and slowly lose herself. No she would never, could never put Bo through that. She loved her too much to do that to her. So she broke up with her knowing that eventually Bo would move on and find someone she could share her life with. Some one who could give her everything Lauren couldn't. At least that's what Lauren thought.

Funny that those thoughts did nothing to lessen her heartache or erase the images of how Bo looked when she broke up with her from her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she saw them and every time they ripped her heart up even more. She hadn't even been able to sleep properly the pass three days because every time she did she would dream about their break and would wake up she would remember that it wasn't just a dream and she was at her condo not next to Bo at the clubhouse and she would cry even more. After a couple minutes of crying she would drag herself at of bed and get ready for work, where she would bury herself in cases and avoid running into any of the gang. The last thing she needed was to be reminded that they got to be with Bo longer than her.

Once off work she would quickly make her way home only to catch herself driving to the clubhouse before remembering and turning her car to her place. Once she got there she would be greeted with an empty place before making her way to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of wine. She would then begin crying in her glass remembering that only a couple days ago she and Bo had been happy and laughing together on her couch while sharing a bottle of the same brand. Lauren would then grab the whole bottle and make her way to the couch where she sat crying and drinking while thinking about Bo. Like she was now.

Bo, she was doing this for Bo. To spare her the pain and agony she would eventually feel if she stayed with Lauren. And to spare Lauren from becoming a burden to her when she was too old and frail to care for herself. Sure Bo would always care for her and it would still hurt her to see that, but by then Bo and Lauren will be nothing more than friends. And it would hurt Bo a lot less to see a friend go through that than a lover. So Lauren would become Bo friend, nothing more. Because friends is all they could be. All they should be. As Lauren emptied the last of the wine bottle, tears running down her face, she heard loud knocks come from her front door. Lauren panicked thinking it might be Bo, but then she heard a voice shout while continuing to pound on her door.

"Lauren! Get your ass over her and open this door!" Kenzi shouted pounding on the door as if trying to break it down. "Now! Before I knock it off it's hinges!"

Lauren quickly got off the couch and to the the door, nearly tripping from the alcohol she consumed. "Kenzi." She greeted as she opened the door. Kenzi just walked pass her into her condo and made her way to her kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine. Kenzi then made her way to Lauren's couch and plopped down on it, putting her feet on the table. She then opened the the wine took a gulp of it before pinning Lauren with an angry glare. Lauren tried to ignore it but she couldn't and gulped at how uncomfortable it made her. "Kenzi. What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Spain." Lauren asked even though she already had a pretty good guess as to why she was here.

"What I'm I doing here. Hmmm...maybe it has something to do with the fact that my bestie called me crying her heart out. She couldn't even form full sentences, the only thing I understood was your name. So I grabbed the first flight back thinking something terrible had happened to you." Kenzi took another gulp of wine. "Then I get here and Bo tells me you broke up with her. Again."

"I..I" Lauren stuttered, unsure of what to say.

Kenzi continued to glare at Lauren. "And I'm really glad no one hurt or killed you, because now I can if I don't get a good reason as to why you left my girl again." Kenzi leaned forward and slammed the bottle down on Lauren's table. Making Lauren flinch and surprised at the fact that the bottle didn't break. "Start talking hot pants."

Lauren sighed and turned to close the door before turning back to Kenzi. "I couldn't do that to her." Lauren said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Kenzi looked at her confused. "Do what exactly? It can't be not hurting her since she absolutely devastated. She off at the Dal crying and getting shit faced."

"She is?" Lauren asked, her heart breaking at hearing Bo was hurting.

Kenzi leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms. "Yea. But what do you care? You broke up with her again, making it clear you don't love her."

"How can you say that!" Lauren shouted at her. "I love her more than life itself!"

Kenzi huffed. "Really. It's seem more like you love jerking her around. You give her happiness only to snatch it right back from her when she's barely had a taste." Kenzi's eyes softened but she continued to stare at Lauren. "What happened?"

"What?" Lauren asked confused at Kenzi's sudden change in demeanor.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "I'd like to think I gotten to know you pretty well in the last couple years, and the Lauren I know wouldn't just break Bo heart like this. So something had to have happened that scared you. And you reacted like you always do when it comes to Bo. You pushed her away. So...what happened?"

Lauren looked at her feet before looking back up and walking to her couch. She sat down on the other side away from Kenzi, and leaned her back against the arm rest facing her. "You know how I took that shot that made me a conduit." Lauren said to which Kenzi nodded. Lauren sighed before continuing. "Well it cause some complications and I had to take the antidote to change back."

"Complication? What kind of complications?" Kenzi asked her.

"I kept running test on myself in case something went one of the test show early rapid on set of parkinson's disease." Lauren said as she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Oh." Kenzi said dumbfounded. "Did the antidote fix it?" Lauren nodded her head unable to speak. "Then why did you..."

"Because I couldn't that to Bo. In the future. I'm going to grow old and weak. And I'm going to start losing my mind and...and." Lauren held in a sob. "I don't want her to go through that and have to be my caretaker... Like I was, for Nadia."

"Oh Lauren, honey." Kenzi moved closer to try and comfort Lauren. But Lauren got up and started pacing her living room.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to see someone you love sooo much, be so helpless? To barely even resemble what they were?" Lauren stopped and looked at Kenzi.

Kenzi shook her head because she didn't know and she didn't how she'd handle something like that. "So that's why you left her." It was a statement not a question.

Lauren nodded her head. "I don't want her to know what that's like. With Nadia, there was always a chance she'd get better. Which she did. But with me...with me, I'll only get worse and worse and then I'll die. And her last memories of her lover will be as an old lady not even capable of wiping her own ass. And I don't want that for her. Never for her. She deserves the best. And if I step aside now she can find that sooner. And me and her can stay friends...just friends. That way we won't distract each other. And she can be what she's meant to be. A protector. I can be what I'm suppose to be, a what's best for everyone." Lauren finished sadly.

Kenzi worked really hard to contain the laugh she felt. As that would've been really insensitive when Lauren was pouring her heart out to her. "Lauren...Lauren, Lauren, Lauren." Kenzi said shaking her head. "Are the only one who can't see it? With that big brain of yours that can see all the answers to universe, and yet you can't see what everyone else does? What we've all seen for awhile now. Even if it took some of us longer than others." Kenzi said remembering what she use to think of the doc and Bo together. "You and Bo belong together. You're like soulmates or some shit. When you guys are together, it's like...like the world shine with your love. And I'm reminded that there are good and pure things in this world." Kenzi stared at Lauren, seeing if anything was getting through. "And it's like you guys complete each other. Balance each other. And I don't know how you got the idea that you guys can be _just_ friends, because honey let me tell ya. You and Bo can never _just_ be anything, especially friends. You guys are together even when you're not. You guys are meant to be. And being apart can never be the best thing for you guys, in any way."

Lauren looked at Kenzi, her eyes watery and her lips quivering. "None of that matters."

"Why! Why doesn't it matter?" Kenzi asked a bit angrily as she stood up and walked towards Lauren.

"Because in the end I'll still die centuries before her! And it'll hurt more then, because she'll be more attached. So it's better... to end it now." Lauren looked down to the ground, unable to look at Kenzi anymore.

Kenzi could feel her angry rising. Did Lauren honestly believe that. That losing Lauren now and then losing her again when she died would hurt Bo less. "You're an idiot."

Lauren snapped her head back up to look at Kenzi. "Wh-"

"For some one so smart, you are making the most idiotic choice I've ever seen. And apparently you haven't heard a single word I said. BO LOVES YOU. As more than a friend, and she always will. So the only thing you're doing by not being with her, is robbing her of memories she could have of you that will keep her warm _if_ you die before her." Kenzi put her had up to keep Lauren from interrupting. "And it is an _if_. Just look at Hale and me... He was fae and I'm human and...and yet, he's gone and I'm not. And yes, it hurts. Everyday it fucking hurts. But I don't regret being with him. And even if I knew then what I know now, I would still choose to be with him. Because the time I spent with him, were the best times of my life. And I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." Kenzi had tears running down her face as she remembered Hale. She wiped her eyes before looking angrily at Lauren.

"And it make me so angry that you're so willing to throw away your time with Bo. You don't know you'll die before her. With the life she leads and all the enemies she's made. You could very well outlive her. But instead of spending as much possible time together, and making as many good memories as you can for when one of you passes. You choose to not to, you choose to run away. Because it'll hurt Bo less." Kenzi scoffed. "How will Bo having you but not _having_ you then losing you hurt less than, Bo getting to spend your life with you making memories and being happy?And can you really live your life without being with Bo? Do you want to?"

No, no Lauren didn't want that. But she thought she could handle it, she thought it was best. But after just three days and if Kenzi was right then... then all she was doing was causing Bo and herself unnecessary pain. God she was so stupid. She had to fix this, she needed to fix this. She just hoped Bo would take her back after breaking her heart twice. Lauren grabbed her stuff to leave but before she did she walked over to Kenzi and hugged her. "Thank you Kenzi for pulling my head out of my ass for me."

"Yea, Yea. Now go. I got some alcohol I'd like to get acquainted with." Kenzi shooed Lauren tears still in her eyes. Lauren rushed out the door already on her phone calling a taxi to take her to Bo. Kenzi watched her leave before walking back over to the couch. She picked up the wine bottle before plopping herself down on the couch and leaning back. " Cherish your time together guys. It's what's important." She said to the empty room, wishing for nothing but happiness for her two friends.


End file.
